This invention relates to a system for handling sliver produced by a fiber processing machine. The sliver formed of cotton, chemical fibers or the like is discharged by a coiler head of the sliver producing machine and deposited in coils in a coiler can which has a height-adjustable bottom. The invention particularly concerns an apparatus for shifting the can bottom.
In a conventional device the can bottom is positioned on a plate which is supported on a lazy tongs mechanism. The lower arms of the mechanism are connected with gears which mesh with a worm shaft. The worm shaft is rotated by a motor with the intermediary of a bevel gear. The lifting device is mounted on a displaceably supported carriage which is situated underneath the can. The carriage has on both sides horizontally oriented guide rollers which run in guide tracks. It is a disadvantage of such a prior art construction that additional space is required underneath the coiler can for the carriage and the lazy tongs mechanism. Also, such arrangement is structurally complex and expensive. It is of particular drawback that an additional carriage is needed for the lazy tongs mechanism. Also, the lifting of the can bottom is not sufficiently rapid.